Many vehicles today include vehicle navigation systems that provide information to the occupants of the vehicle as to a location of the vehicle. The occupants of certain vehicles may also be travelling to a common destination as to known occupants of one or more other vehicles (such as family or friends travelling to a common destination). However, it may be difficult or cumbersome to remain in continuous communication with such other vehicles using common techniques, for example via telephone calls, conference calls, and text messages.
Accordingly, it may be desirable for occupants of such vehicles to more easily monitor and/or communicate with one another while en route to the common destination. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the disclosure and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the disclosure.